


Arbutus

by Sapphoria



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Character Study, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Angst, Foreshadowing, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, Red String of Fate, Referenced Reincarnation, Reincarnation, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Reminiscing, Romantic Soulmates, Short One Shot, Soul-Searching, Soulmates, Spooning, Symbolism, Time Loop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphoria/pseuds/Sapphoria
Summary: It had been a long time since he last felt the urgent tug of the strings in his chest this needily. The sharp and insistent pulling to do something and to see him.That was when Ryo Asuka first knew he was bound to Akira Fudo.(Revised)





	Arbutus

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you like this. It's simple foreshadowing and fluff and some angsty bits..
> 
> Edit:  
> did a little revision.

It had been a long time since he last felt the urgent tug of the strings in his chest this needily. The sharp and insistent pulling to  _ do something  _ and to  _ see him _ . It had been like that the first day they met up on the cliffside by the sea. 

The dark haired boy had reached out to him, hand open and inviting for his own frail fingers to hold onto. The child, slightly tanned from the kisses of the sun, had smiled at him so genuinely and told him not to be afraid. 

That was when Ryo Asuka first knew he was bound to Akira Fudo.

 

Ryo had situated himself on the edge of his lush white bed sheets and his eyes glazed over his exhausted close friend who was laid back in the plush pile of feather pillows at the opposite end of the bed. The blonde had expected him to be exhausted, truly. The black haired boy had been through a lot the past few days considering getting used to his new body and the situation they were now placed in. 

Hearing a small sigh, Ryo was snapped back into the moment and he gazed at the figure before he felt a familiar pang in his chest. It was the tugging of something in his soul. 

_ Treasure him. He’s right there. He may not always be.  _

The thoughts crossed his mind and he put a hand over his own eyes, shaking the ridiculous notion from his mind. These thoughts had surfaced before in his life like when Jenny had become his legal guardian and he had to leave Akira’s town or when he knew he would be away a long time without speaking to the black haired boy. He had grown accustomed to the soft crying in the back of his head that screamed  _ ‘don’t let him go! Please!’  _ when he watched Akira’s broad shoulders as he entered the Makimura household or while watching the Devilman rip a demon to shreds before his eyes. 

‘Simple anxiety.’ He always thought to himself as he brushed it off once again. Why wouldn’t he be anxious over a close friend and being so distant? It was normal, he had convinced himself. 

The blonde’s gaze landed back on the now sleeping man on his bed and he let out a quiet huff of air. Of course, he had fallen asleep. 

Akira looked peaceful, now sharp, lined in black eyes now closed and his tanned chest rising and falling steadily as he dreamed in light sleep. He was definitely more toned and filled out then he had ever been previously in their childhood. Akira was always a smaller kid, much like Ryo himself in stature. Though while Ryo was said to have a demanding and standoffish presence, Akira was very well the opposite. Kind and compassionate for people and things who didn’t even acknowledge his existence. 

Something about him always seemed kind. Even while he was changed to how he was now with the body and power of a fearsome demon, he still held his compassion and his human heart. 

Something about that eased Ryo’s conscience while at the same time also terrified him to no end. The tug in his chest only became more violent after Akira’s possession. Sometimes it felt like something deep inside his heart that even he couldn’t reach was trying to break free, to do  _ something.  _ Exactly what, he himself wasn’t sure.  

Feeling the bed shift and sensing soft brown eyes boring into him, Ryo looked up once again to see Akira staring at him from his place on the bed. His black hair was fluffed up like a halo on the pillowcase and he blinked curiously at his friend. 

“..I must have fallen asleep. Sorry to hog your bed.” He gave a small, teasing grin as he sat up a touch, barely leaning off the mountain of pillows behind him. 

“Don’t worry yourself. Rest as you’d like.” Chided the blonde as he looked his friend up and down, noting the tanned boy hadn’t moved very much to get up anyway. 

Akira looked to the side a bit guiltily and he scooted to the side a bit in the plush bed and patted the space next to him. 

“Why not join me then? Like when we were kids!” The devilman chortled as he urged Ryo with pleased brown eyes to join him. 

With a small defeated sigh, the blonde crawled over and situated himself down besides Akira and folded his hands over his chest. Ryo was still slightly taller than Akira, even in his enhanced human body and it only made the strange pair even more noticeable to onlookers. Two polar opposites, walking down the street, side by side. 

Akira gave a foolish grin before flopping back against the pillows and looking over at Ryo with a fond expression. He was just like he always remembered him to be. A strong and imposing figure. Always so full of grace and prestige. It always made Akira wonder what Ryo saw in him. 

“Remember when we had sleepovers like this? Things were so different then, huh?” Akira reminesed absentmindedly as he watched Ryo stare at the ceiling. 

The air between them always seemed slightly clouded when they simply sat beside each other like this. Like something remain unsaid or it was simply just the static in the air around them. Neither of them knew. It always felt like they had been doing this forever.

Ryo had closed his eyes for a while before they opened once again and he glanced at Akira’s now chiseled features. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask, Akira. This may sound foolish, I’m sure. But please only take this with a grain of salt,” Ryo hesitated a tad before continuing. “Have you ever felt strange.. Being apart?” 

The air in the room suddenly felt suffocating to Ryo when his companion didn’t immediately answer. It felt like it would get stuck in his throat and kill him. He felt sweat prickle on the back of his neck.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable with the notien-” He began when Akira held his hand up and turned onto his side to look into Ryo’s cool blue eyes. 

“I’m not uncomfortable. I was thinking.” He raised his eyebrows at the strange sight of Ryo’s sudden panic and hasty response. 

“..I think I understand what you mean. But sometimes, I get that feeling when we’re close as well. Almost like, something is telling me you’re too much to handle..?” Akira pondered aloud before blinking and giving a grin. “I don’t really think that though. It’s just worry, I guess. Like maybe I’m scared of what the hell I am now.” He shrugged and looked at Ryo carefully, like he was gazing at any movement he would make. 

The blonde had fallen silent, gaze cast downward and his breaths were slow and precise as if he were planning what to say. 

“Too much to handle? What a strange thought.” Ryo commented as he ran his fingers through his choppy blonde bangs. 

“I was just curious. It appears we have similar anxieties.” He speculated, eyes lowering for a second before flashing back up to Akira’s gaze. 

“I’m sorry if I’ve said something strange.” He stated gently and turned his back to Akira, curling up on his side in his furry white coat. “Forget I asked.” 

After a few minutes of silence, there was a light shuffle from behind Ryo on the mattress and Akira moved slowly, scooting closer to his childhood friend and wrapping his arms around him like they might have as children. Akira rested his chin on Ryo’s head, his breaths hot and soft against his now mussed hair and pulled him close to his chest. 

_ Don’t lose him. Don’t take this for granted. Don’t let him let you go.  _

The strings in Ryo’s chest pulled again tight, like they were wrapped around his heart, and the voice continued on in his ears. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked!  
> I'd love to hear your thoughts.  
> The title is a type of flower by the way! A special flower with a meaning. (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


End file.
